Liebe oder Schmerz
by blaueRatte
Summary: Akane wird entführt.Kann Ranma sie retten?
1. Teil1

Liebe oder Schmerz  
  
Entschuldigt bitte das es so lange gedauert hat. Das ist die Fortsetzung von ersten Kuss. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Ranma merkte das er husten müsste und schob Akane vorsichtig weg. Da er ja nicht wollte das sie sich bei ihm ansteckte. Akane sah ihn erstaunt an und setzte sich neben ihm. 'Was ist denn jetzt los, wollte er nicht das ich ihn küsse?' In diesen Augenblick sah sie, warum er den Kuss unterbrochen hatte. Er musste nämlichen husten. 'Akane kann ziemlich gut küssen das hatte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut.' Dachte er. Doch bevor einer der beiden was tun oder sagen konnte klopfte es an Ranma`s Tür. Sie wurde geöffnet und Kasumi kam herein. "Ranma wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre kleine Schwester und sagte:" Ich lass euch beiden gleich wieder allein. Aber der Brief ist gerade gekommen und er ist für dich Ranma." Sie reichte ihm den Brief und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Doch bevor sie die Tür schloss schenkte Kasumi Akane eine kleines lächeln. Akane achtete nicht darauf, sondern sah den Brief an den Ranma hielt. Er entfalte ihn und las ihn vor. Das ging jedoch nur mit einer heißen Stimme.  
  
An Ranma, Dies ist eine Herausforderung für dich. Ich kenne dein dunkles Geheimnis Also komme nächste Woche Donnerstag um 16.30 Uhr Als Mädchen Auf den Sportplatz hinter eurer Schule. Komm allein. Wenn du jedoch nicht kommst Erfährst du nicht wie du dich Zurück verwandeln kannst.  
  
Deine Gegnerin  
  
Akane wollte es nicht glauben. Doch Ranma war so versessen darauf, zu erfahren wie er sich zurück verwandeln könnte. Das er im Nu wieder gesund war und er trainierte hart. Er verbrachte fast die ganze Zeit beim Training. Doch wenn er nicht kämpfte schlief er, aß was oder lernte Akane besser kennen. Akane war das wirklich nicht geheuer. So versessen hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Sogar machte er ihr ein bisschen Angast. Manchmal erwischte sie sich dabei das sie ihm sagte er solle nicht so viel kämpfen und mehr zeit bei ihr verbringen. Das kam ihr lächerlich vor und peinlich war ihr es erst recht. Sie wusste zwar wenn jemand Ranma zum Kampf heraus forderte musste der jenige wohl nach Forschungen über ihn angestellt hatte. Das machte ihr am meisten Angst. 'Vielleicht war seine Gegnerin ja stärker als er.' Ranma war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher. Er wollte nicht das Akane sich um ihn sorgen machen müsste. Denn sie hatte, natürlich aus versehen, ihn das an vertraut. Denn mittlerweile hatte er Akane richtig lieb gewonnen. Er freute sich nicht auf den Kampf, sondern was danach kommt. Er hatte sich nämlich vorgenommen Nach dem Kampf, egal wie er auch ausgeht, mit Akane ein paar Stunden zu verbringen. Endlich kam der ersehnte Donnerstag. Akane hatte an diesem Morgen kein gutes Gefühl im Magen was den Kampf anging. Sie wünschte ihm Glück doch sagte sie ihm nicht was sie vor hatte. Ranma ging als Mädchen um 16.25 Uhr auf den Sportplatz. Dort stand schon ein junges Mädchen. Sie war nicht alter als 19 oder 20 Jahren. Ranma kam näher und fragte sich' ob sie seine Gegnerin sei?' Akane hatte beschlossen Ranma zu folgen. Sie wollte sich nicht Blicken lassen. Um Ranma`s Stolz nicht zu verletzten. "Hallo Ranma, gut das du schon da bist. Können wir anfangen? Ich heiße Miri. " Beide nahmen ihre Kampf Stellung ein. "Akane, wenn du schon ihr bist komm raus und versteckt dich nicht weiter." Sagte Miri", Ranma, wenn du denn Kampf gewinnst erzähle ich meine Vergangenheit und wie du dich zurück verwandelt kannst." Doch Ranma achte kaum drauf. 'Akane ist hier? Wieso?' Fragte er sich. Akane kam nur zögernd aus ihrem Versteck. Sie sah Ranma und meinte leise das es ihr leid täte. Sie setzte sich auf die Wiese und startete die beiden an. Miri war fast genauso groß wie Ranma Sun, ihr langes braunes harr, hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und ihr Gesicht erinnerte Akane an jemanden. Jemanden besonderes. Doch im Moment wusste sie wo sie es hin sortieren sollte. Beide kämpften bereits. Jeder wich geschickt den Schlägen der anderen aus. Sie waren ungefähr gleich stark. Wer stärker, war konnte Akane nicht sagen. Sie sah gespannt zu. Miri war von etwas kurz abgelenkt und so bekam sie von Ranma Sun einen Schlag auf die Schulter. " Deine Schläge sind nicht schlecht." Meinte sie. Der Kampf ging ungefähr noch 30 min ohne das einer richtig ver5letzt wurde. Dann Trat Miri, offensichtlich aus versehe, Ranma gegen die Brust. Sie stolperte und knallte auf den Asphalt. Sie blieb auf dem Rücken liegen und musste nach Luft schnappen. Akane rannte in voller sorge zu ihm und lies sich neben ihn fallen. " Ranma kämpf bitte nicht weiter." Flehte sie ihn an. " Ich muss." Erwiderte sie nur. "Ranma du musst gar nichts, du kannst jede Zeit gegen mich antreten und sogar gewinnen." Miri grinste. "Wenn du mit deinen Gedanken bei der Sache bist. Es reicht für heute und ich denke es ist an der Zeit dir endlich die Wahrheit über mich erzählen. In der zwischen Zeit kannst du in Ruhe Luft holen. Aber wo fange ich bloß an? " Fragte sie sich. Nun setzte sie sich neben Ranma und sah durch die Gegend. " Nun Ranma ich bin Miri Saotome. Deine ältere Schwester." Ranma und Akane staunten nicht schlecht und starten Miri mit offen Münderen an. "Warum weiß ich davon nichts?" fragte Ranma "Ich habe erwartet das unser Vater dir davon nichts erzählt hat. Das verstehe ich auch sehr gut. Also, damals, da warst du gerade erst ein halbes Jahr alt, da wurde unsere Mutter zu einem Kampf heraus gefordert. Unser Vater war zur dieser Zeit gerade nicht da. Unsere Mutter hat den Kampf verloren und erlag im Krankenhaus dann ihren Verletzungen." Miri machte eine kleine Pause und sah die Beiden an. Ranma hatte sich gerade aufgesetzt und sah seine Begleiterin an. " Damit mir so was nie passieren sollte gab er mich zur einer anderen Familie und zog mit dir durch die Weltgeschichte. Doch vor 2 ½ erfuhr ich davon und machte mich auf die Suche nach dir." Sagte sie. " Ranma ich bitte dich von Ganzen Herzen pass immer gut auf Akane auf." In ihrer stimme lag Angst das wusste Ranma genau. Oder er spürte es. Ranma nickte nur und sah Akane tief in die Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Miri sah zu und erhob sich: "Ranma du kannst mich immer finden, wenn du willst. Du musst nur meinen Namen rufen und ich werde kommen. Das verspreche ich dir. Aber sag unseren Vater nichts davon was heute passiert ist, denn das mache ich demnächst selbst. Wir sehen uns noch Akane." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu." Also, bis demnächst." Sagte sie und ging. Ihre Harr spitzen wehten im Wind. Sie drehte sich kurz um und meinte noch": Ranma Wenn, du dich zurück verwandeln möchtest geh nach China zurück, such die Quelle in die vor über 2500 Jahren ein Junge gefallen ist. Hoffe es klappt denn ich glaube nur so geht es. Und nimm Akane mit." Miri verschwand. Sie sahen ihr Nach. Plötzlich fing es an zu regnen. Sie stellten sich unter einen Baum und warte bis das der kalte Regen aufhorte. Danach gingen sie nach Hause. Händchen halten versteht sich. Als sie endlich zu Hause waren kamen Kasumi und Nabiki entgegen. Beide staunten nicht schlecht als, Akane und Ranma Händchenhalten herein kamen. " Habt ihr euch endlich gefunden, ihr Streit Hähne?" Fragte Nabiki vorlaut. Akane grinste sie nur von der Seite her an und Ranma sah sie grimmig an. ' Nabiki ich könnte dich in den Boden Stampfen.' Dachte Ranma. "Wo wart ihr so lange? Ich habe euch was zu essen weg gelegt. Es steht in der Küche." "Danke Kasumi." Sagte Akane. Beide gingen in die Küche. Dort aßen sie zusammen. Mehr oder weniger denn in Ranma Kopf spuckte immer noch das seine Schwester ihm eben gesagt hatte.  
  
Die Fortztung ist in Arbeit. Hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen. 


	2. Teil2

Liebe oder Schmerz Teil 2  
  
Danke für die Kommentare. Sie haben mir sehr gut gefallen. Danke und hier geht es nun weiter. Viel Spaß.  
  
An diesem Abend schlief Ranma schlecht ein. Er war sauer auf seinen Vater das er ihm das nie erzählt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite dachte er über seine Schwester nach. Akane jedoch schlief sehr gut. Besonderes nach dem Kuss von ihrem Verlobten, den sie vor dem Schlafen bekommen hatte. Sie träumte von Ranma. Sie und er lägen auf einer grüner wiese und sahen sich gemeinsam die Gegend an. 'Ranma würde wahrscheinlich so was nie machen.' Dachte sie. In ihrem Traum tauchte plötzlich Miri auf und sagte": Ranma nimm Akane mit." Das kannte Akane doch, dass hatte Miri eben gesagt. Nun wurde Akane sanft geweckt. Ranma stand an ihrem Bett und rüttelte sie wach. Akane sah verschlafen auf ihre Uhr und murmelte leise: Ranma was ist denn los. Warum weckst du mich so früh." Die sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und in Akane's Zimmer war es dunkel. Sie wusste trotzdem, dass Ranma sie geweckt hatte. Den nur er vermochte es, sie so liebevoll zuwecken. Es war still im Zimmer. Ranma antworte nicht auf ihre frage. Er blieb stumm. "Ranma? Was ist denn? "Fragte sie.Wieder kam keine Antwort. Ranma stand an ihrem Bett und sah sie an. Zu mindestens sah es so aus. Sie bekam es mit der angst zu tun. Vorsichtig fragte sie noch mal. Wieder kam keine Antwort nur ein Geräusch das sich anhörte entweder wie ein Schnarchen oder wie ein Stöhnen. Sie setzte sich auf und schaltete ihre Nachtischlampe an. Dort stand ihr Ranma und Akane konnte es nicht glauben er schlief im stehen. Sie reckte sich und sah ihn an. Jetzt stand Akane auf und strich ihm vorsichtig an der Wange, die erstaunlicherweise sehr kalt war, vorbei. 'Ranma ich glaube es nicht. Er ist ein Schlafwandler. 'Dachte sie,' Er sieht so lieb aus, wie er da steht.' Sie wusste genau das man lieber keine Schlafwandler weckt, dass könnte nämlich böse ausgehen. So beschloss sie ihren Geliebten wieder ins Bett zubringen. Doch das war nicht so einfach. Ranma trete sich immer wieder um und starte Akane's leeres Bett an. Nun wurde es ihr zuviel. Sie nahm ihn auf den Arm und schleppte ihn raus. 'Ranma ist ganz schön schwer.' Dachte sie als sie aus ihrer Tür getreten war. Nun setzte sie ihn hin. Doch er sprang sofort und ging wieder ins Akane's Zimmer. Sie wurde sauer und warf in, nun mit all ihre Kraft die sie noch aufbringen konnte, aus ihrem Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab. 'Hoffe ich habe ihm nicht weh getan.' Dachte sie als sie wieder im Bett lag, 'Aber Ranma ist eigentlich was brutaleres gewöhnt von mir. Schlaff gut Ranma.' Mit diesem Gedanken schliff sie wieder ein. Am Morgen weckte sie die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch ihr Fenster schienen. Sie lag da und lies die Augen jedoch noch geschlossen. Sie versucht sich zu strecken doch sie traf irgend etwas. Es war etwas warmes. 'Was ist das?' Fragte sie sich. Noch einmal streckte sie sich. Dieses Mal stieß sie auf was Haariges. Ohne zu wissen was das war musste Akane schreien. Ihr Schrei war so laut das sie das ganze Haus zusammen schrie. Sie machte ihre Augen und was sie sah, lies es ihr keine Wahl, sie musste noch mal schreien.. Doch dieser viel leiserer. Ranma lag neben ihr, seinen Kopf auf Akane's Schulter gestützt. Mittlerweile war er auch wach. Offensichtlich war er durch ihren Schrei wach geworden, nahm seinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter und sah sie erstaunt an. Die Tür von Akane's Zimmer wurde aufgerückt. Dort standen Ihre Väter, Nabiki und Kasumi. " Was ist denn hier los." Fragte Ranma`s Vater. Ranma und Akane sahen beide so aus, als ob sie es auch nicht wüssten. " Es ist zwar schön das ihr euch jetzt gut versteht aber, wenn ihr zusammen schlafen wollt dann seid bitte leiser." Meinte Nabiki "Wir haben nicht zusammen geschlafen oder doch?" Nuschelte Ranma. Akane wusste auch nicht wie. Ranma ging aus Akane's Zimmer und die anderen folgten. Akane zog sich an und ging Frühstücken. Dort sahen schon ihre Familie und Ranma und Genma. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von Ranma. Sie sah ihn in die Augen. "Könntest du Einkaufen gehen?" Fragte Kasumi Akane am Abend. "Ok " antwortete sie. Doch Ranma sagte sie nicht Bescheid. Da sie ihn gut kannte. Entweder würde er meinen er wollte nicht oder er sei am Teenieren. Akane wollte ihn nicht stören. Also ging sie allein. Es wäre aber besser gewesen sie hätte sich von Ranma begleiten lassen sollen. Sie ging mit dem Gedanken durch die Gegend. Der Gedanke den jedes Mädchen hat, wenn sie einen Freund hat doch im Moment nicht mit ihm zusammen sein kann. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten dachte Akane an Ranma. Jedoch teilweise an das was heute Morgen passier war. Wenn sie daran dachte musste sie lachen. Sie ging an einer dunkeln Gasse vorbei. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte was gehört. Jemand stand hinter ihr und drückte ihr einen Lappen vors Gesicht. Es war Chlorophyll. Ihr wurde Schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. "Wo ist Akane?" Fragte Ranma. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. "Die Tür war offen. Da bin einfach reingekommen." Sagte Miri. Kasumi fragte sich wer das ist als schon Miri meinte": Ranma ich hoffe ich komm nicht ungelegen. Hier sind zwei Tickes nach China. Wo ist eigentlich unser Vater?" "Er ist oben." Erwiderte ihr Bruder. Sie verschwand aus der Küche. Kasumi fragte:" Ranma wer war dieses Mädchen?" "Es ist meine Schwester. Lass es dir von meinen Vater erklären Ich will jetzt aber wissen, wo Akane ist!" Da bestand Ranma drauf. "Sie ist einkaufen, aber." Doch weiter kam sie nicht da Ranma aus der Küche lief. Er lief durch die Straßen, wo die Läden langsam schlossen und suchte nach seiner Geliebten. Doch nirgends fand er sie. 'Vielleicht ist sie schon zu Hause.' Versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Er rannte nach Haus. Es fing an zu regnen. Doch diese Kleinigkeit übersah Ranma. Da er sich um Akane sorgen machte. Als er endlich vor dem Haus der Tendo's war, fand er Zettel vor deren Tür Liegen. Darauf stand sein Name. Er entfalte das Papier schnell. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er es nicht zerriss.  
  
Ranma, ich habe deine Freundin gefangen Genommen. Gib sie auf. Sonst wird Dir das Herz gebrochen. Such nicht nach ihr, Da du sie sowie so nicht finden kannst.  
  
Der Herzensbrecher  
  
Akane hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen als sie die Augen öffnete. Erst sah sie, alles um sich herum verschwommen aber nach einigen Minuten konnte sie Klar sehen. Sie lag auf einem alten Bett. Hier drin roch es muffelig. Jedoch konnte sie sich nicht bewegen da sie gefesselt da lag. (Bitte nicht schief denken) Das Bett stand unter einem Fenster, mit Gitter davor. Akane sah hinaus und stellte fest das es regnete. Ihr viel auch auf das sie nichts hören konnte. Vielleicht durch den Regen oder einfach, weil da keiner war, der hätte krach machen können. Sie versuchte zu schreien. Doch ihre Stimme versagte. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf Herein kam ein ungepflegter Junge. Seine Harre waren sehr Fettig. Akane's Herz blieb fast stehen als sie diesen sah. Nun kam er näher und beugte er sich zu Akane hinunter und versuchte sie zu küssen. Doch sie werte sich gewaltig. Der Gedanke von einem anderen Jungen geküsst zu werden als von Ranma, trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Ihre Stimme hatte sie wieder gefunden. Diese nutzte sie auch. Da sie sicht nicht mit Armen oder Beinen verteidigen konnte, schrie sie was ihre Stimme hergab.  
  
Sie schrie so laut, dass man sie in ganzen Haus hören konnte. Sie rannte los. Doch wohin wusste sie nicht. Tränen rollten ihr der Wange Runter. 'Akane. Akane. Akane.' dachte Ranma nur. Sie lief durch einen Wald. Da sie jedoch nicht achtete wohin sie lief stolperte sie schließlich über eine Wurzel eines großen Baumes. Sie blieb liegen. Immer noch mit Tränen im Gesicht, die sich mit dem Regen vermischten. Ein Regenschirm erschien über ihr. Sie sah überrascht auf. Miri hielt den Schirm über Ranma. Sie fragte vorsichtig:" Ranma was ist denn passiert?" Sie stand vorsichtig auf und warf sich seiner Schwester um den Hals. Miri erst ziemlich überrascht tröstete ihn dann doch. Ranma fing an zu erzählen. Als ihm nichts mehr einfiel sagte Miri behutsam:" Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir finden Akane." Zum Glück konnte Ranma ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Denn sie sah traurig aus.  
  
Der Junge wich erschrocken zurück und sagte mit einer dunklen Stimme:" Du wirst mich noch Küssen. Vielleicht nicht mehr heute aber Morgen. Auf jeden Fall, wenn es dein Freund nicht mehr gibt." Ein kaltes Lachen schallte von den Wenden her. "Du Idiot ich wird dich niemals Küssen. Ranma wird dich Vermöbeln, wenn er das rauskriegt." Schrie Akane. Diese Junge verschwand mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. ' Wenn dass mal gut geht.', dachte sie.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr könnte es haushalten bis der nächste Teil kommt. Ich würde ja jetzt weiter schreiben doch in Moment fällt mir nicht viel ein. Aber in 1 oder2 Tagen fällt mir was ein. Freut euch schon auf den Nächsten Teil. 


	3. Teil3

Liebe oder Schmerz Teil 3  
  
Auch dieses Mal ein Dankeschön für die Kommentare. Sorry wegen der Sache mit dem Chlorophyll so war es nicht meine Absicht gewesen. Aber ihr wusstet was ich meinte. Ich wurde gefragte wer der große unbekannter ist. Wer das wissen will, List am besten diesen Teil. Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
"Ranma. Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?" Frage Miri als er sich von ihrem Hals löste. Bei diesen Worten hörte es auch auf zu Regen und Ranma`s Schwester goss ihm Heißes Wasser über den Kopf. Sie hoffte wohl das ihr Bruder besser denken könnte, wenn er ein Junge war. "Ich weiß nicht." Sagte er betrübt.. "Ranma Mach dir bitte nicht so viel Sorgen um Akane. Ich hab eine Idee. Du gehst sie erst mal in der Gegend suchen und ich werde kurz was hohlen. Dann stoße ich wieder zu dir. Einverstanden." Ihm blieb keine Wahl. Er tat das was seine Schwester ihm geraten hatte. 'Was will sie hohlen. Wie soll es mir helfen können?' fragte er sich. Die Geschwister liefen je in andere Richtung.  
  
Akane schreckte aus ihrem Halbschlaf hoch als sie was gehört hatte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und spitzte die Ohren. Es klopfte an der Tür und eine Mädchen stimme flehte:" Kauu mach bitte die Tür auf. Ewig kannst du dich nicht verstecken. Es bring dir nichts, wenn du nur darin sitzt und es nicht war haben willst. Mach bitte die Tür auf." Doch nichts rührte sich im Haus. 'Wer ist denn jetzt schon wieder Kauu. Wahrscheinlich der mich hier gefangen hält. Aber was will er nicht wahr haben?' fragte sich Akane. Wieder versuchte das Mädchen Kauu umzustimmen. Sie ahnte offensichtlich das er im Haus war. In ihrer stimme lag etwas was Akane gut kannte. Sie mochte wohl Kauu sehr gern. Doch bei ihren letzten Worten meinte Akane rauszuhören, dass das Mädchen den Tränen nahe war. 'Die Arme' dachte Akane. Sie hatte fast vergessen das sie ja hier gefangen war. Als sich die Seile in ihre Haut schnitten, nahm sie wieder war, dass sie im Moment nichts tun konnte weder für sich noch für das Mädchen.  
  
"Kuno hast du Akane gesehen" fragte Ranma in der Hoffung dieser Idiot könnte ihm einmal in seinen Leben helfen. "Du Schuft, wie konntest du nur die liebreizende Akane aus den Augen verlieren. Aber wenn ich sie gesehen hätte wurde ich es dir bestimmt nicht sagen." erwiderte Kuno stur. "Das nehme ich mal als nein. Viel Danke für deine Hilfe." Sagte Ranma nieder geschlagen So ähnlich erging es ihm auch bei Ryoga. Nur das er von ihm Schläge bekam. Unter der Begründung das er sie nicht verdient hätte. Nach der Prügelei ging Ranma, der die Hoffung schon aufgegeben hatte, die Straße runter. "Ranma warte bitte." hörte er plötzlich. Er blieb sofort stehen und trete sich um. Seine Schwester lief auf ihn zu und als sie vor ihm stand staunte er nicht schlecht. "Was ist das?" fragte er. Sein Blick fiel auf das Wollknäuel das zu Miris Füßen stand. "Das ist mein Hund Luke. (ein schwarzer Labrador -Schäferhund mix. Miri hat ihn mal aus Deutschland mitgenommen) Er wird uns helfen Akane, zu finden. Da er ein Ausgebildeter Such Hund ist. Hast du was bei dir was nach Akane richt?" fragte sie. Ranma sah sie schief von der Seite her an. Er schüttelte den Kopf." Dann gehen wir eben was hohlen was nach ihr richt." Sie eilten durch die Stadt. Als sie am anderen Ende ankamen, musste Miri erst mal nach Luft schnappen. Ranma wollte gerade etwas hohlen als ihm auffiel, dass auf der Matte vor dem Haus ein Zettel lag. Darauf stand sein Name. Schnell entfalte er den Brief und lass ihn durch.  
  
Ranma hörst du mich lachen? Versager! Findet nicht mal seine Freundin. Um dir eine Change zugebenen, Kannst du gegen mich kämpfen. Wenn du verlierst musst du Akane aufgeben. Ansonsten darfst sie wieder ehroberen. Keiner deiner Freunde darf sich einmischen, Sonst siehst du Akane nie wieder. Komm in einer halben stunden zum großen Plattform.  
  
Der Herzensbrecher.  
  
"Ich mach jetzt dein geliebten Ranma fertig. Kannst dich ja schon mal mit dem Gedanken abfinden." Sagte Kauu. Er lachte. Akane hofft sehr das er keine Change gegen ihren verlobten haben würde. Kauu drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Akane hörte die Haustür zuschlagen. Ihr war nicht wirklich wohler in ihrer Haut. Sie versuchte an nichts zudenken. Da Kauu sehr überzeugt von sich war. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst um Ranma. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Mädchen sah vorsichtig hinein. "Ich muss mich für Kauu entschuldigen. Er hatte es nicht leicht gehabt." Sie setzte neben Akane aufs Bett und sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich werde dich jetzt losbinden. Aber ich bitte dich mir kurz zu zuhören. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen das du so schnell wie möglich zu deinen Freund willst. Würde ich wohl auch tun aber erst solltest du versuchen Kauu aus einer anderen Sicht zusehen." Sie bahnt die total verdutzt Akane los. Akane war gespannt auf das was das Mädchen Sagen wollte. "erst mal stelle ich mich kurz vor ich bin Miâ. Ich kenne Kauu schon, seit wir klein waren. Er war früher ganz anderes. Er war ein beliebt Junge mit dem man über alles reden konnte. Doch vor zwei Jahren änderte sich alles im seinen Leben Seine Eltern starben bei einem Auto Unfall. Sein großer Bruder schrie ihn nur noch an. Seit dem zieht er sich Kauu immer mehr zurück. Noch nicht mal ich kann da was machen.." Sie legte eine Kleine Pause ein. "Er vernachlässigte seine Freunde. Spar mit niemanden über seine Gefühle. Ich war immer schon in ihn verliebt. Das weiß er auch.Früher war er auch in mich verliebt. Wir waren zusammen und vor zwei Jahren hat er redlichen Kontakt abgebrochen. Ich lies ihn jedoch nicht allein. Sondern versucht als Freundin da zu sein egal was auch passierte. Doch er wollte einfach nicht auf mich hören, weil er meinte ich sei keiner die ihn verstand. Kauu ist an der großen Plattform und kämpft mit deinen Freund." Akane sprang auf und ging zur Tür. Doch bevor sie die Tür aufmachte drehte sich um und meinte:" Komm mit. Dann kannst du deinem Freund beweisen das du ein Freund bist und mit ihm durch dich und dünn gehst." Akane grinste. Miâ stand langsam auf und folgte Akane aus dem Haus.  
  
Wehrendessen waren Ranma und Kauu in einem harten Kampf verwickelt. Jeder der beiden wollte gewinnen. Miri wollte einmal eingreifen, weil es so aus sah das er unterlag. "Miri halt dich da raus es ist mein Kampf. Ich kann noch gewinnen." Jetzt schien Ranma die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er verpasste Kauu einen richten Kinnhacken. "Hört auf." Bat plötzlich eine Mädchen stimme. Ranma, Kauu und Miri drehten sich um. Es war Miâ die gesprochen hatte. Ranma staunte nicht schlecht. Neben diesen Mädchen stand seine Akane. Sofort lief er zu ihr. Miâ lief zu Kauu und sagte liebe voll:" Lass mal dein Kinn sehen. Es sieht böse aus." Noch, bevor sie noch was sagen konnte küsste er sie auf den Mund. Erst wusste sie nicht wie ihr geschah, aber dann voller Zufriedenheit küsste sie ihn nun auch. Ranma und Akane lagen sich in den Armen und küssten sich auch. Einigen Minuten später lösten sich die beiden Pärchen und Miâ und Kauu kamen zu den anderen beiden. "Akane es tut mir leid das ich dich entführt hatte. Hoffe du vergibst mir." Sie nickt und flüsterte Miâ ins Ohr:" Siehst es geht doch." Beide Mädels lächelten ich gegenseitig an und die Jungen sahen je in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Ende gut alles gut, sag ich da immer. Es war der Schluss meiner Ranma ff. Hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Nun ich rede mal wieder soviel. Es kann sein das in Zukunft noch andere ff(vielleicht sogar von Ranma) von mir erscheinen werden. Aber sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht viel mit diese gemeinsam haben. Hoffe dennoch ihr werdet sie lesen. 


End file.
